Lone princess
by Enchantix6789
Summary: "This was a normal day for Stella, but little beknownst to her, this was definitely not normal, it was far from it…" / When the Winx girls are nowhere to be found, Stella will have to embark on a journey with the most unexpected of allies...


Lone princess

Fluorescent rays of incandescent light from the suns of Solaria cascaded across the lit-up sky. A flight of doves swooped and soared around Solaria's palace gardens; their every fine, precise movements as swift and graceful as the flick of a paintbrush. A young princess was in these very gardens; she was beautiful, radiant even, she shone as brightly as the suns themselves! She leaned against a specific tree as she drew stunning outfits in her sketchbook. The trees' rough, burning bark scorched her skin but not letting it derail her train of thought. The princess took in every minuscule detail around her for inspiration for her soon-to-be fabulous fashions. This was a normal day for Stella, but little beknownst to her, this was definitely not normal, it was far from it…

Stella was fashioned in an eye-catching choice of wardrobe; it was a stunning, orange one-piece outfit with neon patterns with pink details. The ensemble was completed with a soft pink scarf and a pair of be-dazzling jewel earrings. It would have caught the attention of any passing guy… alas, there were no passing guys to admire her beauty. In fact, there was no-one nearby at all. Unusual, yes, but that little detail would not distract the budding designer as she was way too deep in the 'fashion zone'. Minutes passed, no, hours, as Stella endlessly sketched away. She was just bursting with ideas! Creativity seemed to flow out of her fingertips onto the page. She could've stayed there for hours to come, if she hadn't noticed that something wasn't right…

She could no longer hear the sweet sounds of the bliss bevy of doves she was used to while designing. She put away her beloved sketchbook and stationery and began her search for the doves she loved so much. Stella searched the entirety of the palace gardens… there was no sign of them anywhere. Befuddled, Stella entered the Solaria's' grand palace. There was one person who would definitely know their where-abouts'; her father: King Radius.

The palace was a tan-hued, wide-spread edifice surrounded by lush green gardens, forests and mountains. The princess made her way to the royal throne room where her father spent most of his time. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be seen. Panicking, Stella wondered if something bad had happened to him. Nah, she was just over-reacting. Continuing the search, she sashayed off to ask the palace servants where to find her father but they were nowhere to be seen! The kitchen attendants, were also nowhere to be seen. Her mum… nowhere to be seen.

The castle was completely deserted.

Okay, she decided she wasn't over-reacting. She decided to call her best friends for help: Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Layla and Musa… no answer.

Was there some huge, unmissable party everyone was at that no one had informed her of? Nova! She would know! Nova knew absolutely everything about anything to do with Solaria and was Stella's main connection to all the gossip in Solaria. Chanting the words " _Please answer!"_ Stella rang Nova. "Please answer! Please answer! Please answer! Please an-"

No answer.

Screaming in frustration, Stella rang every contact on her phone (which took quite a while since she was a very popular girl).

Again, not a single person answered.

Stella's skin turned a deathly white.

Hyperventilating, she burst out through the palace doors and out into the city. It was like a ghost town. Frantically, she peered into every shop window, desperate to see someone, anyone! Her search was in vain. There was no-one in the city, no-one in the castle; apart from Stella, there was no-one…

 **A/N: Hi! This was the first ever fanfiction I wrote; but I abandoned it because I didn't know how to end this. I still don't. So, here's a little challenge for you:**

 **Please help me to come up with an idea on how to continue this story. You can tell me in the reviews, private message me, just let me know! Also, whoever's idea I think is the best (and use it as inspiration for the next chapter(s)), I will credit them in this fanfiction!**

 **So, have a go! I would really appreciate it if you did!**


End file.
